


cicada chirps and humid july days

by bluesunberries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, First Meetings, Gen, Short & Sweet, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesunberries/pseuds/bluesunberries
Summary: It's a boring July day, out of school and stuck to the floor with the heat forcing the sweat to drip, when a boy knocks on the front door.(Or, the day that Oikawa meets Iwaizumi)
Kudos: 2





	cicada chirps and humid july days

**Author's Note:**

> this is a small one-shot that i wrote two months ago that i was never intending to post, but i feel like i should because it's cute and i needed some wholesome content in my life. this is small, but is short and sweet.

It all started on a humid July day, when the cicadas were at their loudest and school was out on a break that was well needed. The festivals were about to start, and the beach was crowded, and five year old Oikawa Tooru was stuck inside his home, bored out of his little mind and too overheated to care.

A knock echoed through the house, alerting Oikawa, who was lazily sprawled across the cool tatami floor of his home, trying to escape the oppressing summer weather. Turning his head to the ceiling, he shouted towards the rafters, “Mom, there’s somebody at the door!”

“Can you open it, Tooru? I’m just wrapping something up!”

Tooru stifles a small groan, attempting to avoid his mother’s wrath on his unsightly manners when it comes to guests. Shuffling to the door, he slides it open and saying in a bored tone, “What do you wa-”

That’s when he saw who was at the door. A boy, around the same age as him, with spiky dark brown hair, charcoal eyes, and such tanned skin that he could tell that this boy must spend every waking hour absorbing the gifts of the sun. His skin was littered with more cuts and bruises then anyone Oikawa had ever met, and he was missing one of his front teeth, the gap sending his smile slightly off-kilter.

Oikawa Tooru was immediately star-struck by this boy.

“Well, sorry,” the small boy said, the sass dripping from his tongue. “Just wanted to let you know that me and my family moved next door.”  
  
His glare is so penetrating that his annoyance with Oikawa wasn't just perceived; it was obvious.

Oikawa quickly blinked out of his stare and realized all too late how rude he actually had been to this unnamed boy who he just had been eyeing up. “I’m sorry, thought you were one of my mom’s boring friends. I’m Oikawa Tooru, what’s your name?”

The boy scoffs, slightlently refusing to show any remorse for his previous words. “Iwaizumi Hajime,” he mumbles.

Oikawa frowns, not sure if he heard the boy’s name correctly. “Haisumi Akime?” He tries to repeat the boy’s name, but it’s all in vain. Iwaizumi’s cheeks turn a bright shade of red and yells out, “It’s Iwaizumi Hajime, you jerk!”

Oikawa retreats slightly, surprised at the boy’s reaction. But then he bursts in hysterical laughter, sinking to the ground and grasping his stomach while rolling in the doorway. He has no idea why he found this outburst so amusing to him, but it was hilarious all the same.

Iwaizumi just looks at the boy, unsure at this point what to do.

Oikawa’s mother comes rushing towards the door, a panicked look painted across her gorgeous features. Staring at her son, who is beginning to cry from his peals of laughter, she looks up to see a very embarrassed Iwaizumi. She slightly kicks Oikawa’s butt, and says, “You must be the boy from next door! I’m Tooru’s mother.” She extends her hand for Iwaizumi to shake, and he hesitantly grabs it. “I was just finishing up a house warming gift for your family. If you boys want to wait out here for a minute, I’ll just grab it and drop it off at your house. Is that ok with you?”

A small nod from Iwaizumi is all the commerfermation that she needs, and she turns around and disappears around the door. Oikawa, who has finally begun to calm down, is rubbing the tears from his eyes.

“You seem cool. Do you want to be friends?” He extends his hand, offering the boy to shake it.

Iwaizumi spent a few moments thinking, then reluctantly grabbed at Oikawa’s proposition.

"Sure."


End file.
